The Thief of Time
by Min Kecil
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, kepribadian Akashi yang lain, Bokushi Akashi, muncul kembali. Bokushi Akashi ingin kembali mengambil kendali tubuh Akashi dan menginginkan Furihata / Jika tubuh adalah rumah dan kau mendapati ada pencuri di rumahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? / (AkaFuri, shounen-ai, psychology)


_Jika tubuh adalah rumah dan kau mendapati ada pencuri di rumahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

.

.

.

The Thief of Time

 **Cast** **:** Akashi Seijuro, Furihata Kouki

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, psychology

 **Lenght :** Oneshot

 **Genre :** Hurt, romance

 **Disclaimer :** This Fic belongs to me. Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun_

 **Summary :** Setelah sekian lama, kepribadian Akashi yang lain, _Bokushi_ Akashi, muncul kembali. _Bokushi_ Akashi ingin kembali mengambil kendali tubuh Akashi dan menginginkan Furihata.

 **No bash. No copas/plagiarism. Don't like, don't read. Don't be silent reader.**

 **~Presented by Min kecil~**

Matahari bersinar terik diatas kepala. Kota kecil itu bagai kota mati. Begitu tenang. Begitu suram. Akashi berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang kosong, mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat yang asing baginya. Ia terus berjalan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Mencari apa? ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

Di tengah jalanan kota yang kosong terlihat sebuah cermin besar yang berdiri tegak. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Akashi hanya menoleh saat melewati cermin besar itu, tidak terlalu peduli. Namun menit kemudian ia menyadari bahwa cermin besar itu tidak hanya satu. Seiring langkah kakinya cermin-cermin besar itu muncul semakin banyak, entah darimana, berjejer rapat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Akashi menghentikan kakinya dan sedikit mengernyit saat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam salah satu cermin besar tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Lalu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kota kecil dan terik matahari menghilang. Akashi menoleh dan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada di dalam sebuah rumah cermin. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?, pikirnya tidak mengerti.

Ditengah kebingungannya, sesuatu terlihat berlari di ujung lorong. Segera Akashi berlari mengejarnya. Pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin-cermin itu seolah ikut berlari bersamanya—muncul, menghilang, dan muncul lagi. Dan setiap kali ia menatap ke dalam cermin-cermin besar itu sambil berlari, perasaan itu selalu datang. Perasaan yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin-cermin itu.

Akashi terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah cermin yang berliku dan panjang. Lorong itu berakhir dengan sebuah cermin besar di depannya. Jalan buntu, dan sosok yang sejak tadi dikejar oleh Akashi menghilang. Akashi memandang cermin besar di hadapannya, menoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali memandang cermin besar di depannya itu. Seolah merasa yakin bahwa ada jalan lain di balik cermin besar itu, ia memutuskan untuk menerjangnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian berlari menerjang cermin besar itu hingga pecah. Kedua tangannya ia letakannya di depan wajahnya, berlindung dari pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berterbangan.

Sebuah cahaya putih bersinar terang. Sangat terang. Saat Akashi membuka matanya, ia menemukan dirinya sedang berbaring telungkup di jalanan. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menyentuh pipinya saat sesuatu terjatuh di wajahnya. Air hujan? Bukan, warnanya abu-abu. Ia mengusap jarinya dan membauinya sesaat, lalu mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah abu. Ia segera mendongak memandang langit kelabu yang sedang menjatuhkan sesuatu. Hujan abu. Dan ternyata ia kembali ke kota itu lagi, kota mati yang asing. Namun kini kota mati itu nampak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Nampak lebih suram. Nampak lebih hancur. Ya, benar-benar hancur.

Akashi terpaku memandang ke depan, kemudian menunduk ke bawah. Tidak ada apapun di depannya, jalanan ini terputus. Setengah kota hancur hingga ke dasar tanah, meninggalkan lubang-lubang besar yang sangat dalam. Ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat dasarnya, seolah itu adalah sebuah jalan menuju neraka. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kota asing itu, Akashi tidak dapat menebaknya dengan pasti.

Saat Akashi hendak menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh ke bawah, ke dalam lubang besar yang dalam itu. Di tepi jurang ia melihat seseorang berdiri. Dan ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa orang yang mendorongnya adalah...

Kouki?!

Furihata Kouki hanya memandangnya dengan kosong. Kekasihnya itu terlihat aneh. Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah muncul disamping Kouki. Laki-laki bersurai merah yang tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuro sendiri.

Bukan, pikir Akashi terkejut, itu adalah si tamu misterius di dalam dirinya yang suka sekali membuatnya tertidur di kamar bangsal atau merajut nostalgia di kamar para pelacur, sementara dia mencuri waktu darinya. Itu adalah dirinya yang lain. Sang alter ego yang memberinya banyak masalah dengan sikap arogansinya yang menyebalkan.

Sang alter ego memandang Akashi dengan ketenangannya yang menyebalkan, menggenggam tangan Kouki dan tersenyum pada laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu, seolah merasa senang atas tindakan Kouki tadi. Kouki menoleh pada sang alter ego dan hanya balas tersenyum. Seolah sebagai hadiah sebagai tindakan Kouki tadi—atau usahanya untuk memanas-manasi Akashi—sang alter ego sengaja mencium bibir Kouki seraya melirik pada Akashi yang hanya bisa melotot menatap aksi mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka pun beranjak pergi dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat. Akashi ingin sekali berteriak, namun entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar. Seperti Alice yang terjatuh saat mengikuti si kelinci masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang misterius, tubuh Akashi terus terjatuh ke bawah dengan cepat. Semakin cepat. Semakin cepat.

Dan Akashi pun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya yang gelisah. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali bermimpi aneh. Benar-benar aneh, sekaligus menyebalkan.

 **0o0o0o0**

"Bermimpi buruk lagi, Sei?"

Wajah cemas Furihata Kouki menyambutnya saat Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya yang gelisah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, Sei. Jika kau sakit, mungkin sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana hari ini," sekali lagi si surai cokelat berkata dari atas tubuh Akashi, masih dengan wajah cemasnya.

Akashi mengulurkan satu tangannya dan membelai lembut wajah sang kekasih.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jika kau memberikan _morning kiss_ milikku," katanya tersenyum. "Dan tidak, kita tidak akan membatalkan rencana bulan madu kita hari ini. Tiket pesawat dan hotel sudah dipesan, itu tidak bisa dibatalkan."

Rona merah segera menjalari wajah Furihata saat mendengar kalimat 'bulan madu' yang diucapkan oleh Akashi. "B-bulan madu apanya? Kita hanya liburan bersama, kita belum resmi menikah. Lagipula, aku belum memberikan jawabanku."

Akashi tertawa kecil. Menggoda kekasihnya selalu menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan mendekati telinga Furihata. "Akan kupastikan kau memberikan jawaban ya, Kouki," bisiknya.

Nafas hangat dan nada seduktif Akashi di telinganya membuat Furihata bergetar. Akashi meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal dan tersenyum memandang sang kekasih yang kini terlihat semakin merona merah.

"J-jangan terlalu yakin dulu, Akashi-sama. A-aku tidak akan memberikan jawabanku semudah itu," kata Furihata akhirnya, lalu memberikan sebuah _morning kiss_ yang lembut pada Akashi. "Sekarang ayo kita sarapan."

Furihata beranjak bangun dari atas tubuh Akashi dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah cepat, berusaha menutupi wajah manisnya yang kini telah mirip dengan udang rebus. Merah total! Diatas ranjang Akashi hanya terkekeh senang. Setelah lulus SMA Akashi memilih untuk kembali ke Tokyo, kuliah di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Tokyo dan tinggal bersama Furihata Kouki—kekasih yang telah bersamanya sejak SMA—di salah satu kamar di apartement mewah milik keluarga Akashi. Kini sudah hampir tiga tahun, semua berjalan lancar. Bahkan Akashi sudah melamar sang kekasih dan siap untuk menikahinya kapan saja, meski Furihata belum memberikan jawabannya. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Semuanya, sebelum mimpi-mimpi buruknya tentang alter egonya itu selalu membuat tidurnya gelisah.

Bagaikan sebuah firasat.

 **0o0o0o0**

Setelah selesai sarapan Akashi dan Furihata mulai bersiap-siap untuk liburan mereka di Eropa. Dikamar mereka, berulang kali Furihata memeriksa koper dan tas mereka, memeriksa catatan kecil yang dibuatnya dan menggerutu pelan ketika ada barang yang terlupa. Oh, ada satu barang penting yang ia lupakan, bahkan ia lupa membelinya.

"Sei, aku harus membeli sesuatu di Konbini di bawah. Aku akan segera kembali, oke?" kata Furihata pada Akashi yang sedang berganti pakaian didekatnya, lalu segera beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Akashi hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya, menebak barang penting apa yang lupa dibeli oleh sang kekasih. Berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada disudut kamar, Akashi merapikan pakaiannya dan memastikan penampilannya sempurna, seperti biasanya. Namun kemudian tangannya yang sedang merapikan rambut merahnya terhenti di udara. Ia mengernyit menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Perasaan aneh itu datang kembali, seperti di dalam mimpi buruknya semalam.

Semakin lama ia menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, semakin besar perasaan aneh itu menjalari dirinya. Membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Bukan, kata Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin, itu bukan dirinya. Sosok di dalam cermin itu bukan dirinya! Itu...

" _Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Merindukanku, Oreshi?"_

Suara itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Begitu jelas. Begitu penuh absolut. Suara yang biasanya hanya dapat ia dengar di dalam kegelapan. Mata _heterochrome_ yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dari balik cermin itu seketika membangkitkan imaji kuno di dalam diri Akashi. Dan senyuman itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan nyaman dalam waktu bersamaan. Aneh.

Meski samar, tetapi Akashi tahu bahwa _Dia_ memang ada, berdiri di balik gelap seperti cermin. Ya, Dia adalah si tamu misterius yang dulu selalu mencuri waktu darinya. Sisi dirinya yang lain, yang telah lama ia abaikan.

...Bokushi Akashi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Mencuri waktu dariku lagi dan memberiku masalah lagi? Kau ingin membuatku gila, huh, _Bokushi_ ," Akashi berkata dengan kesal.

Sosok di dalam pantulan cermin itu tersenyum mendengus.

 _"_ _Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja. Aku melindungimu dari semua rasa sakit dan tekanan itu. Lupakakah kau, Oreshi?"_

"Melindungiku? Dengan membiarkanku merajut nostalgia di kamar bangsal, atau tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama di kamar para pelacur? Kau membuatku terus kehilangan waktu."

 _"_ _Bukankah kau menyukainya? Ketika aku membuatmu tertidur."_

Akashi terdiam, membenarkan perkataan sang alter ego di dalam hatinya. Ya, itu ada benarnya juga. Ia benci ketika _Dia_ membuatnya terjaga. Karena saat itu _Dia_ membiarkannya menyaksikan semua kediktaktorannya dari balik cermin. Kediktaktoran yang mengatasnamakan dirinya. Akashi benci itu. Tapi ia juga benci ketika terbangun dalam keadaan bingung. Ia benci ketika harus bertanya pada orang lain dimana ia sekarang? Hari apa sekarang? Tanggal berapa sekarang?

"Ya, tapi saat itu kau membuatku tertidur selama tiga tahun. Itu menyebalkan," kata Akashi, mendesah. Lalu ia bergumam bingung, "Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?"

Sejauh yang bisa Akashi ingat—oh, tunggu. Tidak banyak yang ia ingat karena terlalu banyak waktunya yang hilang karena ulah si pencuri di dalam tubuhnya yang tak ia sadari itu. Awalnya, saat kecil ia hanya merasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa ia sadari ia kehilangan waktunya berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, hingga berbulan-bulan. Saat akhirnya ia menyadari ada tamu lain di dalam dirinya, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menerima _Dia_ di dalam dirinya. Namun pertanyaan bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, Akashi masih belum bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti.

 _"_ _Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? Kau yang menginginkanku, Akashi Seijuro. Saat ibumu tersayang meninggal dan meninggalkanmu sendirian, ketika ayahmu terlalu sibuk untuk memperdulikan dan mempercayaimu, hanya menuntut kesempurnaan darimu. Kau yang menginginkanku hadir, Oreshi, ketika kau dikalahkan oleh Atsushi di permainan basket yang paling kau cintai itu, karena kau paling benci dikalahkan. Bukankah begitu?"_

Akashi tersentak. Perkataan sang alter ego seketika membangkitkan imaji kuno dalam kepalanya.

"Begitukah?" katanya.

 _"_ _Ya._ _Aku hanya melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang tidak berani kau lakukan. Aku mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan, mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan. Karena aku adalah dirimu. Aku adalah sisi liarmu. Aku adalah ambisimu. Aku adalah kekuatanmu. Kau tidak bisa tanpaku...Akashi Seijuro."_

Akashi meraih sebuah pajangan di dekatnya dan melemparnya sekuat mungkin ke arah cermin besar di hadapannya. Pantulan dirinya yang lain— _Bokushi_ Akashi—menghilang dalam serpihan pecahanan-pecahan kaca yang tersebar di lantai. Tapi suara tawanya masih terdengar bergema di dalam kepalanya. Terdengar semakin menjauh, menjauh, dan kemudian menghilang. Akashi mendengus kesal, tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar pelan. Ini aneh.

"Jangan sombong kau. Kau hanyalah cermin. Kau hanyalah cermin, _Bokushi_..." gumamnya kesal.

 **0o0o0o0**

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napasnya sejenak, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar pelan. Namun ketika akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti bergetar dan ia membuka matanya bukan ruangan kamarnya yang ia lihat, melainkan sebuah ruangan yang lain. Itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan nampak aneh. Tidak ada apapun kecuali sebuah wastafel yang sudah berkarat dan nampak kotor, sebuah kursi tua yang terbuat dari kayu di tengah ruangan, dan sebuah panggung yang kosong di depan. Kran wastafel yang terbuka terus mengalirkan airnya dengan deras. Air itu terus mengalir keluar dari kran memenuhi wastafel, hingga akhirnya mengalir turun membasahi lantai yang kusam. Air itu terus mengalir tanpa henti seolah hendak menenggelamkan ruangan ini. Namun anehnya, volume air tidak berubah, tingginya tetap selutut Akashi.

Tidak ada pintu ataupun jendela di ruangan ini, hanya ada kegelapan disekelilingnya.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menyadari, oh ia mengenali tempat ini. Ini adalah tempatnya pertama kali ia bertemu dengan si tamu lain dalam dirinya. Dulu, ketika ia baru menyadarinya, ia hanya dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara yang berbicara di dalam gelap. Ia tahu, _Dia_ berdiri di balik gelap itu namun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa tahu, bahwa _Dia_ memang ada disana, di dalam dirinya. Ketika kemudian akhirnya ia menerima kenyataan itu, mereka kembali bertemu di ruangan ini. Saat itu _Dia_ melangkah keluar dari balik gelap, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Akashi melihat wajah si tamu lain di dalam dirinya yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya, hanya dengan warna mata kiri yang berbeda saja.

Ya, dengan kata lain ruangan ini adalah dunia di dalam dirinya. Dan panggung kosong itu adalah gerbang kesadarannya—begitulah sang alter ego menyebutnya—tempat si _Dia_ menggantikan Akashi di dunia nyata.

 _"_ _Kau tidak berpikir hanya dengan memecahkan cermin kau dapat mengusirku semudah itu 'kan, Oreshi? Aku ada di dalam dirimu, bukan di dalam cermin."_

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik gelap. Akashi tersentak dan membalik tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam, menatap sang alter ego yang berjalan keluar dari balik gelap dan berhenti di hadapannya. Mata _heterocrome_ itu menatapnya dengan sinis. Dan senyuman yang terukir di bibir itu membuat tubuhnya,lagi-lagi, bergetar pelan dan nyaman dalam waktu bersamaan. Oh, ia membenci senyum itu.

 _"_ _Kau tahu?"_ mulai sang alter ego seraya berjalan melewati Akashi, dan beranjak duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di tengah ruangan. " _Sejak Tetsuya dan Taiga mengalahkanmu di Winter Cup waktu itu, aku membiarkanmu mengambil alih kendali, hingga sekarang. Dan sementara itu, aku menghabiskan waktuku disini, duduk di kursi ini dan memperhatikan kebahagiaanmu bersama Kouki,"_ _Dia_ berhenti sejenak, bertingkah seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu sambil menyeringai kecil _Dia_ menambahkan, _"Tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku hanya memperhatikan Kouki. Dia sangat manis ya?"_

Perasaan tidak enak seketika menjalari tubuh Akashi. Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang belakangan ini kerap membuat tidurnya gelisah tiba-tiba kembali teringat. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Akashi. Geraman kesal terasa menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

Sang alter ego tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri.

 _"_ _Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin meminjam waktumu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku yang manis, Kouki."_

"Kouki adalah kekasihku. Dia adalah milikku!" Seru Akashi tidak terima, membuat sang alter ego terkekeh.

 _"_ _Kau lupa? Aku adalah dirimu juga. Itu artinya Kouki juga kekasihku. Dia juga milikku. Aku menginginkannya."_

Kini geraman kesal itu lolos dari tenggorokan Akashi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Lupakan! Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya! Aku tidak akan sudi meminjamkan waktuku agar kau bisa merebut Kouki dariku, meski itu hanya satu menit!" tolaknya.

Sang alter ego mendengus dan menyibak surai merahnya dengan tenang.

 _"_ _Hee... Tidak masalah. Meski kau tidak mau meminjamkan waktumu, aku bisa mencurinya seperti dulu. Mungkin kali ini aku akan mencuri waktumu hingga bertahun-tahun. Sementara aku membiarkanmu kembali merajut nostalgia di kamar bangsal atau tertidur di kamar para pelacur untuk waktu yang lama, seperti dulu,"_ _Dia_ berhenti sejenak dan kembali bertingkah seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu _Dia_ menatap Akashi dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Akashi tidak suka dengan senyuman itu, membuat firasat buruk kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Sebelum ia sempat melangkah mundur, sang alter ego maju ke depan dan menarik tangannya, membuatnya terduduk di kursi kayu di tengah ruangan. Menggeram kesal, Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan melototi sang alter ego. Namun saat ia membuka mulutnya dan hendak memaki, sang alter ego mendekat dan berkata dengan dingin di telinganya,

 _"_ _Jangan lupa, aku ini absulot. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menentangku, meski itu adalah orangtuaku sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu, karena itu sama artinya aku membunuh diriku sendiri. Membiarkan dirimu merajut nostalgia di kamar bangsal, atau membuatmu tertidur di kamar para pelacur, itu mulai terasa membosankan. Jadi, aku memutuskan,"_ _Dia_ mengangkat wajahnya dari telinga Akashi dan menatapnya. _"Aku akan membiarkan dirimu terjaga. Di sini, di ruang utama ini. Seperti diriku yang selalu duduk disini dan memperhatikan kalian dari sini, kau akan duduk disini dan memperhatikan kebersamaanku dengan Kouki. Untuk waktu yang lama."_

"K-kau...!" Akashi menggeram kesal dan hendak berdiri, ingin sekali ia menghapus senyum yang menyebalkan itu dari wajah sang alter ego dengan gunting kesayangannya. Namun sayangnya ia tidak membawa gunting, dan entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seolah ada paku yang menancapkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu itu.

Sang alter ego tersenyum senang.

 _"_ _Nah, duduklah dengan manis disini dan lihatlah kemesraan kami dengan baik. Perhatikan baik-baik, bagaimana aku membuat Kouki menjadi pengantinku!"_

"Brengsek kau!" Akashi menggeram semakin kesal. Ia benar-benar marah.

Senyuman sang alter ego mendadak menghilang dari bibirnya. Ia menatap Akashi lekat-lekat.

 _"_ _Untuk sekali ini saja, aku akan menjadi egois. Karena bukan hanya kau yang mencintai Furihata Kouki. Aku pun juga mencintainya, sejak hari itu. Karena itu, sekali ini saja biarkan aku menjadi egois dan meminjam waktumu lebih lama lagi. Aku akan menjadi dirimu lebih baik lagi, karena itu..."_ katanya. _Dia_ membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi menuju panggung yang kosong, meninggalkan Akashi yang terus memaki di kursi.

Menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju ke atas panggung yang kosong, tiba-tiba sang alter ego menghentikan kakinya di tengah-tengah tangga. _Dia_ membalik tubuhnya dan berkata pada Akashi, _"Hey, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu disini, saat kau hanya mampu mendengar suaraku karena kau belum mau mengakui keberadaanku? Saat itu kita berbicara tentang tubuh, jiwa dan roh, bahwa semua ini," —Dia_ menggerakkan tangannya menyapu perutnya sendiri— _"hanyalah sebuah tempat hunian. Aku bertanya padamu, jika tubuh adalah rumah dan kau mendapati ada pencuri di rumahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingat apa jawabanmu?"_

Akashi berhenti memaki dan hanya menatap sang alter ego. Sang alter ego kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, _"Kau bilang,_ _"Tentu saja, menembaknya, bukan?". Tapi bahkan kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri. Nah, kau telah menemukan pencuri di rumah ini," Dia_ menunjuk dirinya sendiri. _"Apa kau akan menembakku, seperti yang kau katakan saat itu?"_

Akashi terdiam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap sang alter ego. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Karena kau adalah diriku juga. Aku tidak mungkin menembak diriku sendiri."

Sang alter ego pun tersenyum. _Dia_ membalik tubuhnya dan sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali menaiki anak-anak tangga _Dia_ bertanya dengan nada jahil, _"Pernahkah kau berpikir jika mungkin, bukan hanya aku satu-satunya pencuri di rumahmu ini? Percayakah kau jika aku berkata bahwa ada pencuri-pencuri lain disini?"_

Akashi mendengus tidak percaya.

"Jangan bodoh. Jika memang ada pencuri-pencuri lain selain dirimu, aku pasti sudah merasakannya sejak dulu. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, _Bokushi_ ," katanya. Lalu menghela napas sejenak dan menambahkan, "Hanya kali ini saja aku mengijinkanmu bersikap egois. Namun meski begitu, aku tetap tidak rela berbagi Kouki denganmu. Dia adalah milikku!" Dan sang alter ego pun hanya terkekeh.

Ketika sang alter ego berdiri di tengah panggung yang kosong, tiba-tiba cahaya-cahaya lampu menyala dan menyorotnya. Cahaya-cahaya itu bersinar begitu terang, menyilaukan, menenggelamkan sang alter ego di tengah kilauan cahaya. Lalu saat kilauan cahaya itu meredup sosok sang alter ego telah menghilang dan ruangan itu kembali tenang, hanya suara gemiricik air dari kran wastafel yang masih terus mengalir membanjiri lantai yang kusam, seolah hendak menenggelamkan ruangan itu. Namun anehnya volume air masih tetap tidak berubah.

Di kursi kayu di tengah ruangan itu Akashi terduduk dengan tenang—berusaha mengendalikan kecemburuannya, lebih tepatnya—menatap lurus ke arah panggung—gerbang kesadarannya, begitulah sang alter ego menyebutnya—yang kini nampak seperti sebuah layar bioskop yang besar. Pada layar itu ia dapat melihat Furihata yang telah kembali dari Konbini dan berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara sang kekasih yang bertanya dengan nada panik,

 _"_ _Astaga, Sei! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"_

Dan Akashi hanya bisa berdecak kesal saat sang alter ego, yang kini menggantikan dirinya, mencium bibir Furihata. Dia memeluk Furihata dengan erat dan berbisik di telinganya, yang membuat wajah si surai cokelat itu bersemu merah, alih-alih menjawab.

"Kau memang brengsek, Bokushi!" gumamnya kesal.

 **0o0o0o0**

Furihata terpekik kaget ketika kembali dari Konbini dan menemukan Akashi terduduk di lantai kamar, dengan cermin besar yang pecah dan sebuah pajangan yang tergeletak rusak di lantai. Pecahan-pecahan cerminnya berserakan di lantai. Ia segera berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, dengan tentu saja berhati-hati dengan pecahan-pecahan cermin yang berserakan di lantai.

"Astaga, Sei! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya dengan panik seraya menyentuh tubuh Akashi, memastikan tidak ada luka di tubuh kekasihnya.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh menatap Furihata. Furihata mengernyit ketika memandang warna mata Akashi. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja, jika warna mata kiri kekasihnya itu kini terlihat berbeda warna? Atau mungkin, ia hanya tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik selama ini?

Memilih untuk mengabaikan warna mata Akashi yang terlihat berbeda warna, Furihata kembali bertanya dengan cemas karena laki-laki bersurai merah itu tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya terus memandangnya. Namun pertanyaannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Akashi menciumnya, cukup lama. Ciuman yang terasa aneh bagi Furihata, terasa panas dan berbeda. Saat akhirnya Akashi mengakhiri ciuman mereka, ia memeluk Furihata dengan erat. Sementara Furihata hanya memandang kekasihnya dengan bingung.

"Dengar, perkataanku adalah absolut. Karena itu, jangan pernah lupakan hal ini. Kau adalah milikku, Furihata Kouki! Selamanya, hanya milikku!" bisik Akashi di telinga Furihata.

Rona merah segera menjalari wajah Furihata. Wajah manisnya kini terasa memanas. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bingung dan membiarkan saat Akashi kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Terasa sedikit berbeda, tapi biarlah. Ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya sejenak menikmati ciuman lembut Akashi kembali. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan segera mendorong tubuh Akashi dengan pelan, menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Sei, pesawatnya! Satu jam lagi pesawatnya akan terbang. Kita harus segera berangkat!" seru Furihata tiba-tiba.

Akashi mengerjap sejenak memandang Furihata, seolah teringat sesuatu. Lalu ia tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri. "Kau benar. Ayo," katanya seraya mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Furihata, membantu si surai cokelat itu berdiri.

"Tapi..." Furihata memandang kekacauan kecil yang terjadi di kamar mereka. "Kita harus membersihkan ini dulu. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membersihkannya dengan cepat."

Sementara Furihata sibuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan cermin yang berserakan di lantai dan membuang pajangan yang kini telah rusak itu ke tempat sampah, Akashi memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memperhatikan si surai cokelat itu. Mata _heterocrome_ -nya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Furihata, seolah si surai cokelat itu sebuah magnet yang menarik perhatiannya. Magnet yang sangat kuat.

"Serius, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih, Sei? Kenapa cermin kita pecah dan pajangan ini rusak? Kau melemparnya ke cermin?" tanya Furihata bingung.

"Ya," jawab Akashi singkat, seraya masih terus memperhatikan Furihata yang telah selesai dengan tugas bersih-bersihnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Furihata mendekati ranjang dan kembali memeriksa koper dan tas mereka yang diletakkan di atas ranjang, melengkapi barang yang tadi lupa ia masukkan.

"Hm, tadi ada nyamuk yang sangat mengganggu saat aku sedang bercermin. Aku kesal, jadi aku melempar nyamuk itu dengan barang yang ada di dekatku," jawab Akashi asal. Furihata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir, kekasihnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Selesai dengan koper dan tas mereka dan setelah merasa yakin tidak ada lagi barang yang tertinggal, Akashi dan Furihata pun beranjak pergi, siap untuk menikmati liburan mereka di Eropa selama satu bulan. Saat sedang berada di dalam lift yang kosong dan terasa lambat menuruni setiap lantai menuju lantai satu tiba-tiba Akashi mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Furihata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kouki," kata si surai merah tersenyum, membuat wajah manis sang kekasih lagi-lagi terasa memanas.

Furihata menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha keras meredakan rasa panas di wajahnya, sambil memaki di dalam hati mengapa kekasihnya senang sekali membuat wajahnya merona malu seperti ini. Lalu, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan berkata pelan dan malu-malu,

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sei."

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tepat ketika lift berhenti di lantai satu dan bunyi tring terdengar. Perlahan pintu lift terbuka. Akashi menarik tangan Furihata yang masih berusaha meredakan rona merah di wajahnya, beserta koper mereka keluar dari lift. Dan senyuman di bibir si surai merah perlahan berubah menjadi seringaian saat mereka melewati sebuah cermin besar yang diletakkan di lobi apartement itu. Dalam cermin itu dapat ia lihat pantulan dirinya—ah bukan, tetapi Akashi yang asli—menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan marah. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar di dalam kepalanya, suara yang sedang memakinya dengan kesal. Terdengar lucu baginya.

Namun sang alter ego yang kini mengendalikan tubuh Akashi mulai berpikir, jika membiarkan Akashi yang asli tetap terjaga di ruang utama dan memaksanya melihat aksinya dalam merebut sang chihuahua yang manis itu bukan ide yang bagus. Memang menyenangkan membuatnya marah dan cemburu, tetapi menyakitinya? Itu tidak menyenangkan lagi. Sesungguhnya, ia menyayangi sang pemilik jiwa yang asli. Ia hadir di dalam diri Akashi untuk melindunginya. Ia mengambil semua rasa sakit dan tekanan yang menyebalkan itu darinya, menghapus semua ingatan-ingatan buruk dari dalam kotak memorinya, dan membantunya mendapatkan semua kesempurnaan. Menjadi sang absolut yang tak terbantahkan. Ia bersedia mundur dari atas panggung dan membiarkan Akashi yang asli mengambil alih kembali tempatnya, setelah ia memastikan bahwa Akashi yang asli akan baik-baik saja di kehidupannya yang baru.

Tetapi rupanya sosok si chihuahua yang manis saat di Winter Cup hari itu menarik perhatiannya. Dan sepertinya menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan hanya duduk memperhatikan kebersamaan Akashi yang asli dengan Furihata Kouki di ruang utama bukan pilihan yang bagus. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengawasi Akashi yang asli, memastikan bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan masalah apapun. Namun mata _heterocrome_ -nya selalu saja tertuju pada Furihata yang selalu bersama Akashi yang asli, seolah si surai cokelat itu sebuah magnet yang kuat. Dan akhirnya ia pun terpikat pada senyum hangat itu. Semakin lama ia semakin menginginkan si surai cokelat itu.

Ia menginginkan Furihata Kouki. Ia ingin si surai cokelat yang manis itu menjadi hanya miliknya. Ia ingin merebutnya dari Akashi yang asli...dengan cara yang adil. Bagaimanapun, seburuk apapun dirinya, ia bukanlah orang brengsek yang menghalalkan segala cara. Karena itu...

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku membuatnya tertidur saja," gumam _Bokushi_ Akashi tanpa sadar, saat mobil yang membawanya dan Furihata melaju pergi menunju bandara.

Furihata yang sejak tadi sedang memperhatikan lalu lintas yang, untungnya, tidak terlalu padat menoleh mendengar gumaman kekasihnya. "Apa kau mengantuk lagi, Sei?" tanyanya.

 _Bokushi_ Akashi menoleh pada Furihata dan mengerjap sejenak.

"Yah, sedikit," bohongnya. Lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Furihata dan memejamkan matanya sambil berkata, "Bangunkan aku ketika kita sudah tiba di bandara."

Furihata memandang kekasihnya dengan sedikit khawatir, berpikir mungkin karena si surai merah itu sering mengalami mimpi buruk belakangan ini, dia jadi kurang tidur. Lalu ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai pelan surai merah Akashi di bahunya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali keluar jendela.

Tanpa Furihata ketahui, _Bokushi_ Akashi kembali sejenak ke dunia di dalam diri Akashi. Membuat Akashi yang asli tertidur dengan lelap untuk waktu yang lama, dengan janji bahwa _Bokushi_ Akashi akan menyimpan semua ingatan manis di kotak memorinya selama _Dia_ mengambil alih tubuh Akashi. Atau setidaknya, selama waktu liburannya dengan Furihata di Eropa nanti. Jadi ketika Akashi yang asli terbangun nanti, ia tidak akan kebingungan karena kehilangan banyak waktu dan melupakan banyak hal.

Dan sebuah perjanjian antara si tuan rumah dan sang pencuri pun dibuat. Janji untuk mendapatkan sang chihuahua yang manis itu dengan adil.

 **~Fin~**


End file.
